Fishnets and Horns
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Natanna is a young Twi'lek slave. She is purchased by a mysterious stranger. He is none other then Darth Maul. A sexual relationship begins, but love may spring from it, for one of them. Oneshot.


**Author: Rayne Storm**

**Author's Note: So one day, I decided, I like Darth Maul. He's awesome. And then I thought about my freakish Twi'lek obsession. And then I somehow formed this idea and got really excited about it. As you probably know, a lot of Twi'leks are sex-slaves, so that was the sparker of this idea. Anywho, Read and Review please (I like constructive criticism, but all insults and such will be completely ignored and deleted, Ok?)**

**Warning: Rape, Violence, Lord Palpatine (Uck)**

**Rating: M, for sexual situations involving rape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or its characters. I do however own Natanna, who'd be _my_ character.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to Jemina, because Star Wars is actually the reason we're friends. If it were not for Star Wars, we wouldn't have _really_ talked, and would not be close, as we are now. **

**And now, I will shut up and let you read:**

She had green skin, and two long tentacles emerging from her skull. Her eyes were a dark violet color, and her lips a pale white. She looked different then all of the other Twi'leks. She had a purple fishnet outfit, which barley fit over her large breasts and thin, fit body. She was connected to all of the other girls by shackles that were tightly bound to each wrist, and dangled almost to the floor in-between each female.

The slave-trader was a fat, greedy landowner. He sold his girls for a high price. Not only did he sell them, but sometimes rented them out to a man who only needed a night. And some nights of the week, he'd take them to clubs and have them dance for everybody. Some of them really didn't care. And some did, but had no choice.

They were simple victims of the slave trade on Tatooine.

A man appeared from the crowds of people, and approached the group of young girls. He wore a pitch black robe, which swept across his whole body, and had a hood that left only darkness where his face should have been. When you looked up, you saw nothing but two red eyes. He stopped in front of the slave-trader. The fat old man looked like he was starring at death himself, and from the customer's appearance, he probably was.

"One," Was the hooded figure's stern command. He dropped a good number of coins into the salesmen's hands.

"Pick which ever one you'd like, and I'll unlock her from the chains," was the reply, the slave-trader's mouth curving into a greedy grin. The customer paced down the line of girls, who were all frozen from the idea of being sent home with the mysterious stranger. He stopped in front of _her_. Her violet eyes gazed up and searched for something. Two glowing red eyes gaze back, and then they were engulfed in black.

Seeing the interest in the non-moving man, the owner shuffled over to her and unlocked her chains. "Take her sir," was his plead, "Thank you for your services."

The trader pulled away his slaves. Though most of them were still dumbfounded from the sight, and soon the female Twi'lek and the hooded male were all that was left in the dust. He suddenly turned on his heal and walked off, knowing she'd not dare run away. And she didn't. She followed him. He led her through all of the busybodies and craftsmen, and finally reached the beginning of the desert. A speeder was sitting close by. He didn't say word.

He got on the speeder and sat still for a second. She quickly got on, behind him, and gripped the seat beneath her. Truth was, she had never been _bought_ before. Only rented out. Only used temporarily.

She had also never been on a speeder before. She had hard trouble holding on, and through an accidental series of events, ended up with her arms holding on to him, around his waist. He didn't say a word.

She saw a large crater ahead. He sped towards it and entered a huge black hole. She could hear screams and roars of unthinkable monsters as they flew in the darkness. He chuckled, to which reason she didn't know. Finally, he stopped. He parked it, chained it up, and headed down a different dark corridor. She went after him, staying as close as she could without actually touching him. She didn't want to upset him.

He reached two large doors, and entered a code in the number box, and they opened. Inside was a large bedroom. It wasn't filled with furniture, and the furniture in it was older and less extravagant then some of her customers had.

He stopped at the bed and turned to her.

Finally revealing his identity, with one swoosh, he removed the robe, and was standing in a pair of loose black pants, only. He skin was curves of black and red, and he had six horns on his head.

"I am Lord Darth Maul," he said, his voice sort-of a hissy whisper. She nodded at him.

"Natanna."

He nodded back.

He pressed her up the wall, and kissed her neck hungrily. She let her arms fall limp, so he could do what he wished with her and she didn't get in the way.

He grabbed her hips, and brought them in a rough swaying motion to his. Their bodies grinded against each other. He dropped to the bed, her in his grasp, and slipped his hands under the violet fishnets.

She stiffened against him as he started removing her clothes, but relaxed once they were gone, and he was planting kisses down her body.


End file.
